The One You Call When There's No One Else
by TheLadyMuse
Summary: Jason Todd, on coming home and making a relationship work.
1. to clean up all of the mess within

**He'd done far worse than give a blowjob to someone he cared about because they were horny off sex pollen.**

Licking his lips, Jason Todd jogged down the stairs into the Cave. Coming back from the dead had required he be more visible for a while, so he'd spent the past few nights helping Alfred rather than patrol.

However, Ivy had released a sex pollen, and if it wasn't the damn Bat who'd been caught in it. Technically, since making the decision to return from the dead, Jason had made the most strides in understanding Poison Ivy's creations- having turned his interest in literature to studying botany for that reason.

And to be frank, Bruce would need a certain kind of cleanup that was in his skillset to provide. Not that Bruce would like it, but as it stood, he was itchy, uncomfortable and unable to focus. If Jason gave him an assist, it could be gone in under a day, an hour if he took _all _the help Jason intended to offer.

Clattering into the exam room, Jason shut the door, sighing when Bruce grumbled for him to go away. Ignoring the old Bat, the second Robin pulled up the analysis before shooting a look at his mentor.

"I can mix a compound that'll dampen the effects once you take it, but it's probably better if you take the compound in conjunction with getting… Some assistance." His tone was gentler than his usual, and the beefy young man held up a hand to add

"It's really no fuss either way, but if you just take the compound, you'll be horny all day no matter how much you take. A discrete blowjob- which is far less than I've had to do for worse reasons- will fix the rest of it." Bruce glared at him, squirming uncomfortably. Rolling his eyes, Jason moved out of the room, heading into a different part of the cave where he'd stored all the plant specimens he'd been experimenting with to combat Poison Ivy's nastier concoctions while on lock down from the media storm.

Despite Bruce's misgivings and the fit most people would have thrown, it really was the best solution. Bruce couldn't bring anyone in without looking suspicious, Alfred did enough as it was, Dick was completely straight and Tim was underage even if he would have done it. Besides, as Jason had implied, he'd done far worse than give a blowjob to someone he cared about because they were horny off sex pollen.

Sighing, Jason steeped the tea, pouring it into a mug and taking it to Bruce, tilting his head when he realized the only one here besides them was Alfred. Stepping quietly into the medical room, Jason extended the mug, smiling when Bruce took it and swallowed it as fast as he could.

Turning to leave, Jason stopped when Bruce murmured

"Jason?" Looking back, he quirked his brows, nodding when Bruce asked if he'd been serious.

Alfred was aware Jason and Bruce took longer than necessary to clean up. He assumed they were sparring to work off the excess tension in Bruce's system. Normally, that would have worked. Unfortunately, this was not only one of Ivy's earliest mixtures, Jason had been testing a theory that plant-based antidotes would work better. He'd not only been right, but he'd had a different motive for offering Bruce sexual release.

As had been mentioned earlier, sure, Bruce could bring someone to the mansion, but who? He might get along with the female vigilantes, but he didn't trust them with his body. Not after Talia. And it wouldn't do for a sexually frustrated Bat to be roaming the streets.

What guilt Jason did feel about taking advantage of the situation (and Bruce) was mitigated by that pair of facts. He to, had been overfocused on the Mission, or, rather, His Mission and then Bruce's. He trusted that Bruce wouldn't turn him over now, so risking this was alright.

Wasn't like there were feelings on the line.

A few weeks after Harley's attack, and Jason and Bruce were sneaking around. They weren't absolutely subtle about it, but they weren't completely private. It would have been nice to relax around the family, at least, but they both knew that was risky.

Besides, they'd stalled out at using each other to run off steam.


	2. To be a comfort on the coldest night

**"****Apparently everyone from Dick to Damian knows we're screwing."**

Bruce was out at a Wayne function, so the four Robins were eating dinner together. They'd moved to the living room for coffee and dessert (pleasing Alfred with their civility) when Bruce stormed in, obviously annoyed, growling at Alfred before making his way to his room.

Dick, with his usual aplomb, announced

"I vote Jason go check on Bruce." Tim nodded, Damian cutting in when Jason stared at them

"Did you and Father think you were being subtle, _Jason? _Everyone in the house knows you've been screwing. Tt." Shaking his head, Jason trudged past a slightly off put Alfred, eyes narrowing as he trooped up to the master bedroom. Clearing his throat as he leaned his bulk against the doorjamb, the trickiest of Bruce's people to handle deadpanned

"You ignored Alfred when he tried to help you." The wince from the closet didn't quite satisfy Jason, so he opted to drop the bomb Dick and the others just had.

"Apparently everyone from Dick to Damian knows we're screwing."

Later, Dick trotted up the stairs, curious about where Jason and Bruce were, opening the door to shriek when he realized he'd walked in on Bruce and Jason.

Cuddling.

But naked.

Damian and Tim had bolted for him when he shrieked, so they both grumbled at him, and then Damian sent Jason a look and hollered

"Oi, Jay-son, since Mother and Father have the same tastes, will you complete the set when I'm legal?" Ignoring his father's look of surprised irritation and Dick and Tim's surprise, Damian waited for Jason's answer, snickering when he replied in his Crime Alley accent

"Why the fuck not?" three of four Robins groaned when Bruce hissed something at Jason.

Damian walked away, musing that yes, he would not mind screwing Jason Todd, if both his parents had screwed him and been satisfied, there was something there, had to be.


	3. To be the one to stand with you

**"****That was somehow more awkward than the time that Nightwing walked in on Bats and Hood."**

A few months after the Bat dynamics had resettled, the Bats were working with the League on an international op, and it _was _going smoothly, until Green Lantern John Stewart, his ex Shayera and current squeeze Vixen got into it over the comms.

Once the dust settled, Red Robin remarked placidly

"That was somehow more awkward than the time that Nightwing walked in on Bats and Hood." Over the stunned silence, Nightwing cheerfully agreed, Robin reminded Hood that he had agreed to 'complete the set' and Batman snarled wordlessly.

Hood ignored everything including his sort-of-husband's snarl to cackle, loudly, over and over, soon joined by the other three Robins as Batman fell silent. Finally, when Tim got his breath back, he corrected his statement with a falsely innocent tone

"I meant when Nightwing walked in on Bats and Hood hugging as they kissed and made up." Dick started cackling again, subsiding when Batman cut in

"Enough. Finish the mission and get back to Gotham for debrief." The Robins howled again, including Jason, who was snickering over 'debrief'.

It wasn't until a routine League meeting a week later that Tim's comments were addressed. Stewart was still sulking over the insinuation that he was more dramatic than the Bats. Wonder Woman was bewildered over why Bruce would- with his own son!

Clark just wanted the questions to be over.

Bruce sat straight in his chair, trying not to remember the way Jason had woken him that morning. Though not x-rated, it had been very nice. Jason had gathered the family into a cuddle pile and eked another hour of sleep out of Bruce, who had awoken to his wards, son and partner in bed with him for a lazy morning together. He couldn't remember it without wanting to pout because he wanted to be home, head in Jason's lap and Damian on his chest, Dick and Tim cuddling into his sides.

Back to the meeting (bleh).

Flash eventually blurted out

"What was that with the comms, Batman?" Cowl on, Bruce just levelled his lenses at the younger hero, eventually deciding to inform them gruffly

"My Robins have decided that harassing me with a crude sense of humour is the best way to bond. Since Hood and I resettled our dynamic anyway, it's a good start."

He hadn't come out and said it, but these heroes were not stupid. He was screwing his former ward. And the other Robins approved. Dismissing the looks, he brought up some actual League business, making a note to jack the camera feed so he could have a laugh with the others over their faces.


	4. To be more than even your wildest dreams

**"****Mother slept with him also. I'm quite looking forward to completing the set, actually."**

Ever since Father had basically confirmed that he was screwing Jason, Damian had been getting everything from sympathetic looks to concerned outbursts about his equivalent of a stepparent being a murderer and far younger than his father.

To be frank, Damian didn't give two shits what those stupid plebs saw. Jason was young, yes, but he'd survived the Lazarus Pit, clawed back his sanity and he knew Damian's greatest sin personally. There was nothing that pleased Damian more than that his parents had chosen someone so strong to be their partner. Jason and Mother hadn't worked out, but Jason and Father probably would, which delighted Damian because honestly, Jason understood him better than any member of either side of his family.

And unlike everyone else, he had an entire family of dangerous people at his back.

When one of the idiot sidekicks asks if he's grossed out his Dad is dating his brother, Damian Tt's and corrects

"Mother slept with him also. I'm quite looking forward to completing the set, actually." Grinning at the horrified looks he gets, Damian acknowledges that 'completing the set' probably won't happen.

His Father is possessive, after all.

Why wouldn't he be? Jason's a fine catch.


	5. To be your shelter in every hurricane

**He'd come home, really, truly, finally.**

It is not a well known fact, but Bruce and Jason don't actually use the master bedroom to screw around in. It had started with a cuddle pile one night, early in their relationship, but had quickly evolved into who ever was home, often, including Alfred, crashing in the master with Jason.

Being the 'honey' of a billionaire had it's perks, but being the billionaire (or housemate of the billionaire and his honey) had it's own perks. Somehow, Jason made it feel safe to fall asleep. He'd be reading or polishing a stack of weapons, humming or wiggling his feet or tapping his fingers, so alive it took the breath away.

Cass liked the cuddle piles. It was safe and warm and soft, and Jason never let anyone (Dick) crowd her into a hug. Bruce was fine being a pillow as long as Jason was nearby, and it was nice to have that.

Damian would never admit it, but he'd crawled between Bruce and Jason more than once, happy to wiggle his head into Jason's lap and be read to or cuddled into his father's chest so naturally.

Tim, too, liked lounging on the master bed, tablet in hand, he usually skimmed the news or WE reports fighting yawns or curling up at Jason's hip to hear the older male read in his low baritone.

Dick adored the family mornings, especially when Jason was being especially nice and reading Sherlock Holmes. Bruce would relax, Damian cuddle deeper into whoever he was leaning on and Tim and Cass would stretch out together, Alfred coming in to sit in the armchair or perch against the headboard to hear Jason read.

Steph and Barbara were surprised, the first night they slept over at the manor only to find it was a Sunday kind of morning, meant for lazy lounging together, everyone sharing a pot of tea and a box of shortbread rather than having Alfred cook all morning. Both girls were hesitant to intrude, having discovered the family after going exploring, but Jason had turned warm eyes on them and said huskily

"I'm reading A Midsummer Night's Dream in story format today, do you want to join us?" Both crept forward, stunned at how easily they were absorbed into the cuddle pile.

Jason loved the cuddle piles. He and his Mom had spent many mornings like this, early, before he had to leave for the streets, and the peaceful, welling emotion reminded him a little of those mornings murmuring with his mother. Mostly he loved that his family felt safe enough around each other, around him, to do it. Damian crawling into his lap and Tim and Cass curling up at his sides was unexpected, but not unwelcome, now.

He'd come home, really, truly, finally.


	6. To be the one to heal hurt hearts

**Jon Lane Kent stays with the Wayne family. It changes Clark's opinion.**

Clark knows it's obvious that he disapproves of Bruce letting Jason seduce him. He's heard all of Bruce's reasons for letting it happen, that everyone was happier and that the house was running more smoothly, that crime in Gotham was far down. He also knows his disdain for the matches within the Batclan that Jason had suggested is widely known.

Perhaps it's not surprising that it required his son to change Clark's perspective.

Jon is fourteen and aware that he checks out men as much as women. He knows that Damian's whole family is hot, but that Jason is _steaming. _His Father drops him at the Manor to stay with the Wayne family while he and Mother are going away, and it's equally awe-inspiring and intimidating, these hallowed halls.

Everyone is aware that Jon is most attracted to Jason, and they react differently. The older ones are more amused, while the younger ones bristle at the idea _anyone _taking Jason away from them. Jason himself is aware that this is karma, pure and simple. He's on the receiving end this time, and as funny as it is, it's uncomfortable, too.

Over the next few weeks, despite not actively patrolling, Jon sees and learns so much of Gotham that he holds the entire family, the entire city, in awe. Gotham is far darker than Metropolis, swaps shining skyscrapers for ancient, shadowed turrets and pale sidewalks for dirty alleys.

The Bats themselves are _amazing._

The younger Bats have branched off into their own pairs, but the older men…

Nightwing, Red Hood and Batman have (apparently within the last few months) changed from a duo to a trio, a triumvirate of Gothamite power that quells even the Joker from acting when the men are together, Dick weaving through the air as Jason and Bruce act as tanks on the ground.

Yeah, Jon's in awe and intimidated and everything in between.

His father would never be anything like them, and Connor is entirely himself in a way that Jon can barely comprehend.

The very best part of being a guest of the Wayne family is Sunday mornings.

Originally, Jon had thought it was sleep in day, when Damian complained about his mornings being ruined for team briefings.

And then, he's roused from his own slumber, early his first Sunday at the Manor, Damian grumping as he pulls Jon into the Master bedroom, where Alfred is serving shortbread and tea and coffee. Bruce is dozing against the headboard, Jason under one arm, book in hand, with Dick asleep on his other side.

Damian climbs up, wedging himself onto Dick's chest as Tim piles pillows against the footboard, Cass curling up in his lap with a smile. Barbara and Stephanie cautiously climb into the open spaces on the bed as Alfred settles into one of the armchairs near the bed. Jon carefully sits into other chair, eyes widening when Jason gestures him over, and it's…

Incredible, to be held like he's a treasure, to be warm from Jason's body and feel his body vibrate as the older man's rich voice washes over him, reading a volume of ancient poetry. The words wash over him like light on land and he feels like he belongs for once.

It's amazing.


	7. To be the shield to your sword

**Where the lives of Jason, Oliver and Barry cross.**

They're different people leading different lives.

But where they intersect, where they mirror gives them a common footing that hurts deeply.

Bruce, Jason and Dick had opened their home when Oliver and Barry needed to retreat.

For Barry, watching Iris and Eddie fall ever more in love is often something that unleashes a storm within him. He pushes it down and away, papers over the cracks and soldiers on. Wayne Manor is a welcome respite from the crushing vice that is his life. The vitality of the kids helps, soothes his soul in a way he can't explain. Bruce's little ones, once they're no longer suspicious, look at him a glee that is a balm for his heartache.

Oliver is there even more rarely but is just as if not more welcomed than Barry. Damian challenges him to shooting contests and Jason and Bruce spar more ruthlessly than Dig. He doesn't have to look across the room and see what he cannot let himself have.

Everyone is welcoming in their way, but it's Jason who gives their home a heart.

It's Jason who pulls them in close long enough for them to rest from the world, strong like an oak tree and fierce as a hunting cat.

He's their brother.

And they can never repay his kindness.


End file.
